food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Tofu
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = 厌川萃 |artist 2 = 厌川萃 |artist 3 = 厌川萃 |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Salty Tofu |pairs2 = |paired1 = Salty Tofu |paired2 = |fa1 = Warrior Spirit |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Bacon Bites |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 甜豆花 |personality = Erratic |height = 177cm/ 5ft.10in. |likes1 = Black Tea |likes2 = Salty Tofu |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Zach Holzman |cvjp = Kimura Ryōhei |cvcn = Shen Dawei (沈达威) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=Oh, hello. If you see my little brother, please be careful~ Oh, it's not a warning~ just a suggestion~ |bio=The elder brother of the Tofu twins. He has a tendency to let his thoughts run wild. He may seem gentle and soft but he is actually quite dangerous. He loves rock music and staying up late to do weird things. |food introduction=Sweet Tofu is a dessert popularized in Asia. It's simple and refreshing. A nice cold plate of Sweet Tofu is perfect during a hot summers day. |power = 1327 |atk = 39 |def = 19 |hp = 421 |crit = 394 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 1008 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion * Airship |events = * Brewing Fine Wine * Circus Tour * Circus Conclusion * Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up *Gate of Trials (Sweet Tofu) |normaltitle = Sweet Bubble |normal = Sweet Tofu creates a protective barrier around all teammates, restoring 10 HP per second to them for 3 seconds, also giving all teammates a shield which absorbs up to 10 damage for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Rock and Roll First |energy = Sweet Tofu starts dancing zanily, restoring 70 HP per second to all teammates for 4 seconds. |linktitle = Super Rock and Roll First |link = Sweet Tofu starts dancing zanily, restoring 55 HP to all teammates, also restoring 70 HP per second to them for 4 seconds. |pair = Salty Tofu |name = |contract = Oh, hello. If you see my little brother, please be careful~ Oh, it's not a warning~ just a suggestion~ |login = You're back. Next time can you not make me wait so long? |arena = I see that you are completely helpless. Hee hee~ oh, it's nothing |skill = Do you want me to save you? |ascend = Every time this happens, it makes me want to give you more love~ |fatigue = Do you feel tired because of a lack of sleep? |recovering = A rare rest period. I will obey you and sleep a moment. |attack = Let's go and get these minor issues resolved quickly. |ko = Reached the limit~ |notice = Hey~ The food is ready, hee hee. |idle1 = Can you make me happier? |idle2 = At night, I feel at ease making my own music. |interaction1 = Hahaha, sweet or salty, which do you like? |interaction2 = You're asking me why me relationship with my brother isn't very good? I don't know. I wish we got along better. Honestly, I love him so much. |interaction3 = The sunshine during the day is too harsh. I prefer to be active at night. |pledge = Ah, that's really sincere. You have to be like this all the time~ If I dye your hair a different color, what will your expression be like? |intimacy1 = What do you like about me? My eyes? Or my nose? My mouth? Hey, should we swap? |intimacy2 = You're like a kitten shivering in the cold winter wind, prompting others to shower it with love. I cannot bear for you to endure such suffering. |intimacy3 = Every time I see you in high spirits, I just can't bear to think of you looking sad. This is love, isn't it? Because I love you, I want to see all of you. |skin = Circus Sweets |skin quote = I wanted to entertain my little brother with some acrobatics, so it's too bad I. Messed. Up. What should I do, I have a killer headache, hehehe... |skin acquire = Circus Conclusion event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}